If You Want
by Aileen Shen
Summary: Jika kau mau, aku bisa tetap berada di sisimu. Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Cukup perlakukan aku dengan baik dan aku tidak akan pergi darimu / AU!Engineer / NetherNesia / First fanfic in Hetalia


**If You Want  
**  
Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. AU! _Engineer_. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan melepaskan berbagai ide liar dikepala.

**Pairing:** Netherlands/OC!Indonesia. **Genre:** Romance **Rating:** K+

**If You Want **© **Smeileng**

* * *

_(Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Cukup perlakukan aku dengan baik dan aku tidak akan pergi darimu)_

* * *

Mungkin memang Lars yang terlalu sentimental atau Seruni seolah melupakan apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang melakukannya, tapi nenek moyangnya.

"Lalu apa kita berdua harus menanggung semua dosa leluhur kita sementara kita bisa membangun masa depan yang bahagia?" jawabnya saat ditanyakan kenapa perempuan itu terlalu baik dengannya.

"Kau tidak dendam denganku? Maksudku dengan leluhurku?"

"Dendam hanya untuk orang yang kalah dan aku bukan orang yang kalah."

Mengatakan hal itu dengan ringan dan mereka memasuki _ballroom_ hotel. Seperti biasa, _day off_ mereka berdua bisa dipastikan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan teman-teman perempuan itu. Lars sebenarnya tidak perlu datang jika ingin, tapi melihat Seruni datang sendirian dan bisa dipastikan mendapat pertanyaan "kapan kamu menyusul, Seruni?" membuatnya merasa harus datang bersama perempuan itu.

"Lars, selanjutnya tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku pergi ke tempat ini," sudah tiga kali Seruni mengatakannya dalam tiga bulan ini, saat mereka _day off_.

"Kenapa? Sudah menemukan pasangan lain yang bisa kau bawa ke acara ini?"

Seruni hanya tersenyum dan Lars tahu dibalik senyuman itu ada yang tidak beres. Jangan tanya sejak kapan Lars menjadi pengamat perempuan itu, Lars sendiri juga tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin perempuan yang dua minggu berada di platform lepas pantai Indonesia paling Timur, seminggu berada di Jakarta untuk meeting dan satu minggu baru benar-benar day off menemukan seorang pasangan?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"_Liar_."

Seruni hanya tertawa pelan, namun Lars tidak melihat sesuatu yang lucu dari konversi mereka. Tiga bulan ini perempuan itu terlalu banyak membuat anomali. Mulai dari mencoba menghindarinya, berbicara seperlunya padahal biasanya selalu berbicara tanpa putus-putusnya sampai berhenti merengek menemaninya pergi jalan-jalan di Jakarta saat malam hari saat mereka meeting di Jakarta.

"Aku merasa harus berhenti memanfaatkan dirimu, Lars ..."

Lars tidak pernah merasa dimanfaatkan samasekali.

"—membawamu ke setiap acara pernikahan teman-temanku dan membiarkan mereka berasumsi bahwa kita segera menikah. Membuatmu harus seolah terikat denganku padahal kita bukanlah apa-apa selain partner kerja di platform."

Lars tidak mengerti. Dua tahun ini dirinya telah melakukan hal itu dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya setiap bulan untuk ikut serta ke berbagai acara pernikahan teman-teman perempuan itu. Awalnya memang karena dipaksa oleh Seruni karena tidak punya teman dan beberapa kali setelahnya, bagi Lars itu adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap bulan selama dua tahun mengenal Lars.

"Kau kenapa Seruni? Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu hari ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mengatakan yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Apa ini karena ciuman waktu itu? Aku sudah bilang aku yang salah dan aku minta maaf."

Perempuan itu tidak mau memandang Lars. Lelaki itu melihat beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu-dan jujur saja Lars tidak suka. Tatapan mereka semua sama seperti tatapan semua orang di platform saat melihatnya dekat dengan Seruni. Seolah-olah Lars adalah pendosa yang tidak pantas berada di dekat perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kita ucapkan selamat pada temanku lalu pulang. Atau kau mau kuantarkan mencari makanan Indonesia?"

Lars melihat punggung perempuan itu mulai menjauh. Kebaya ungu dengan lengan yang transparan sehingga memperlihatkan warna kulit eksotisnya dengan rok batik tiga perempat pajangnya yang ada garis yang memotong rok itu sampai di bawah lutut sehingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang Seruni dan ditunjang dengan Mary Jane shoe warna hitam—perempuan itu menggunakan kebaya yang sudah dimodifikasi, membuat Lars berpikir seberapa banyak kesalahan yang telah terjadi tanpa sepemgetahuannya.

Langkah Lars awalnya hanya berjalan dengan langkah lebar, namun semakin lama semakin cepat dan sebentar saja sudah berhasil menyusul perempuan itu yang kalau berjalan memang selalu memiliki tempo cepat. Menyentuh pundak perempuan itu dan memaksa perempuan itu untuk berputar ke arahnya, menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskan apapun."

"Dan apa jaminan jika aku menjelaskannya padamu Lars?"

"Penyelesaian. Setidaknya kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Aku yang tidak ingin masalah ini terselesaikan, Lars."

Lars menyeritkan keningnya. Seruni tidak seperti ini. Yang dikenalnya adalah perempuan yang selalu ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat, efektif dan tanpa ada seorangpun yang merasa dirugikan.

Lars menarik tangan Seruni dan menariknya dengan paksa untuk mengikutinya. Menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang berfungsi sebagai alat menuju panggung pengantin berada dan membawanya keluar dari ballroom hotel itu. Tindakannya memang tidak sopan, dan ingatkan saja nanti Lars mengirimkan bingkisan minta maaf pada mempelai itu.

"Lars, lepaskan! Ada apa denganmu hari ini!"

"Kau yang ada apa hari ini!"

Seruni diam dan membuat Lars mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Lars tidak berniat membentak perempuan itu dan begitu pintu lift terbuka, mereka langsung menuju lantai 1 untuk mengambil mobil mereka di _valet parking_—lebih tepatnya mobil Seruni karena Lars tidak punya mobil di Indonesia serta sejak di Amsterdam dirinya lebih sering menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Seruni, kita harus bicara."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dan sebenarnya itulah yang Lars takutkan. Lelaki itu terbiasa mendengarkan ocean cerewet dari Seruni, mulai dari pekerjaan di _platform_, kemacetan Jakarta, betapa nyamannya kota Balikpapan sampai soal novel-novel Indonesia yang Lars tidak tahu karena tidak membacanya—dan tidak bisa membacanya karena tidak ada satupun yang diceritakan telah diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Seruni, katakan sesuatu atau kita tersesat karena aku buta arah."

—Dan jangan lupakan soal jalanan Balikpapan yang seperti_ roller coaster_ bagi Lars dan seperti labirin karena bisa mengembalikannya ke jalan yang pertama kali dilaluinya.

"Belok kiri lalu terus saja. Nanti setelah dua lampu merah, lurus saja dan kau bisa melihat apartemenmu."

"Terima kasih atas petunjuk jalan ke apartemenku. Dan sekarang kita harus bicara soal masalah kita."

Seruni tidak menatap Lars seperti biasanya dan memilih mengamati jalanan yang cukup sepi di hari Minggu ini. Mungkin karena orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama keluarga mereka setelah senin sampai Jumat—terkadang bahkan Sabtu, untuk bekerja.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pintar berbicara maupun mengingat apa kesalahanku. Jadi katakan saja kesalahanku agar kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu salahku."

Mereka berhenti karena sedang lampu merah dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Lars untuk menatap Seruni. Lebih tepatnya menatap pantulan Seruni dari jendela karena perempuan itu masih tetap memilih menatap jendelanya.

Tatapannya kosong.

Lampu sudah berwarna hijau dan setelah menurunkan rem tangan, Lars segera menginjak gas mobil.

"Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah apapun padaku Seruni."

"Kau salah. Aku terlalu banyak berbuat salah padamu."

"Oke, kalau itu kesimpulanmu. Katakan apa salahnya padaku."

Lars bisa mendengar Seruni menghela nafas dan lelaki itu sengaja tidak memutar musik di mobil itu. Seandainya lampu merah kedua segera terlihat dan Lars bisa segera menatap Seruni lagi.

"Membuatmu berada di Balikpapan. Membuatmu selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Membuatmu seolah merasa terikat bahwa aku harus selalu bersamamu. Dan membuatmu tidak mengambil promosi perusahaan untuk jabatan yang lebih tinggi."

Lampu merah kedua dan Lars tidak mengikuti petunjuk Seruni untuk langsung lurus saja, karena mereka masih punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku mendapatkan promosi jabatan?"

"Tidak perlu tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian."

Seruni menghela nafas dan masih tetap tidak mau menatap Lars secara langsung. Melihat angka penunjuk detik keberapa lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau—dan ternyata masih lumayan lama, Lars menarik lengan Seruni agar perempuan itu mau menatapnya.

"Lars ... Apa kau merasa terikat padaku hanya karena nenek moyangmu dulu pernah menjajah Indonesia? Atau karena kau tahu dulu kakekmu dulu pernah membunuh kakekku saat agresi militer kedua?"

Lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan klakson dari mobil di belakang Lars membuat lelaki itu menginjak gas mobilnya dan berbelok menuju jalan entah berantah itu. Seruni memekik dan berkata seharusnya mereka tidak melewati jalan ini, tapi Lars tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak merasa terikat padamu hanya karena itu. Memang kakekku adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam agresi militer kedua dan membunuh kakekmu, tapi semua yang aku lakukan padamu bukan karena hal itu."

"Lalu ... Kenapa kau tidak menerima promosi dari perusahaan?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Indonesia."

"Belanda jauh lebih indah dari Indonesia."

"Tapi aku menemukan hal yang membuatku mengerti kenapa kakekku ikut serta dalam agresi militer kedua."

Lars tiba dipertigaan jalan dan memilih untuk tuk belok kanan dan menghasilkan Seruni berkata seharusnya mereka lurus saja dan bukan berbelok. Lars tidak tahu jalan yang dipilihnya akan membawanya kemana dan melihat kapasitas bahan bakar mobil itu yang masih penuh, mereka bisa tersesat seharian di kota ini.

"Kenapa Indonesia? Kenapa tidak Suriname ataupun New York?"

"Kita membahas sejarah penjajahan negaraku?"

"Lars!"

Lars hanya tertawa sementara Seruni menatapnya dengan kesal. Pembicaraan mereka serius dan Lars mencoba mencairkan suasana-yang tampaknya tidak berhasil.

"Karena Suriname maupun New York tidak ada kau, Seruni."

Seruni tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada yang dikatakannya samasekali. Dan kali ini Lars tiba lagi di pertigaan dan memilih jalan lurus yang kali ini Seruni tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Kau trauma berhubungan dengan lelaki. Kau sejak awal tidak ingin ada batas yang dilewati antara persahabatan lelaki dan perempuan. Benar bukan, Seruni?"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa mau tetap di Indonesia? Karena aku?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku jatuh cinta dengan Indonesia. Dan di negara ini aku bertemu denganmu."

"Itulah kenapa aku bilang aku telah berbuat salah padamu."

Lars menghela nafas. Bukan karena pembicaraan mereka, tapi karena saat Lars memilih jalan dengan acak, dirinya telah tiba di pertigaan yang membuat Seruni bilang harusnya lurus saja. Dan Lars tetap berbelok ke jalan yang sudah dilaluinya tadi.

"Kau masih saja tidak hafal jalanan Balikpapan Lars?"

"Begitulah. Dan ini bukan termasuk kesalahmu."

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan mobil yang tadinya tidak ada suara apapun yang menemani selain konversi mereka berdua, akhirnya ada suara lain yang menemani. Lagu keroncong lawas dan Lars paling suka jika lagu Bengawan Solo yang diputar—meskipun cita-citanya untuk pergi ke Solo untuk melihat sungai terpanjang di pulau Jawa itu belum kesampaian hingga sekarang.

"Jadi, Seruni ..."

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita buat diam teman-temanmu yang selalu menanyakan kapan menikah?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin melewati batas yang kau tentukan. Aku dan kamu menjadi kita."

"Tapi ..."

"Kau masih trauma. Ya aku tahu itu, Seruni. Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada negaramu dan juga kau."

"Lars ..."

"Aku bukan melakukannya karena apa yang telah diperbuat kakekku pada keluargamu. Kau bilang kita bisa membangun masa depan yang bahagia meskipun masa lalu kita tidak cukup baik. Dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan bersamamu."

Seruni hanya menghela nafas dan Lars meskipun tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia, dirinya tahu jika lagu yang sekarang tengah diputar adalah Bengawan Solo. Mungkin nanti Lars harus mengeyahkan rasa malasnya untuk mencari lagu itu dalam versi bahasa Inggris.

"Sepertinya jawaban apapun yang aku katakan untuk menolakmu, kau tidak akan berhenti untuk menyakinkanku."

"Begitulah."

Mobil mereka bergerak dengan perlahan karena mereka terjebak macet dan begitu Seruni sadar mereka berada di mana, perempuan itu mencubit lengan Lars yang membuat lelaki mengaduh—sedikit kesakitan.

"Bagaimana kita bisa sampai di kilometer enam Lars! Kita memangnya mau ke luar kota?!"

"Karena sudah setengah jalan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

"Hei aku masih pakai kebaya dan heels, Lars. Dan kau sendiri masih pakai jas. Pelancong macam apa kita dengan penampilan ini?"

"Bilang kita mau foto _pre-wedding_."

Dan cubitan di lengan Lars kembali didapatkan oleh Seruni dan membuat lelaki itu mengaduh lagi. Mereka berdebat seperti biasa lagi. Mungkin benar kata Alfred jika Lars dan Seruni sejak awal lebih cocok untuk menjadi '_lebih_' dari seorang sahabat. Satu setengah tahun kemudian baru Lars mengerti maksud lelaki _playboy_ itu.

"Putar balik mobilnya. Aku mau makan soto banjar."

"Tunjukkan jalannya padaku, _mijn chrysan_."

* * *

**Glossarium:**  
1) Platform yang dimaksud di sini adalah rig lepas pantai. Masih mencari data nama rig di daerah Indonesia bagian Timur, tapi menurut beberapa seminar yang aku datangi, cadangan minyak dan gas bumi banyak di Indonesia bagian Timur sehingga perusahaan sekarang lebih fokus mengeksplorasi di sana.

2) Day off adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk pekerja rig yang mendapatkan libur setelah bekerja di rig. Biasanya ada beberapa macam day off, mulai 2w : 1w (dua minggu kerja, satu minggu libur), 3w : 1w (tiga minggu kerja, satu minggu libur), 1m : 2w (satu bulan kerja, dua minggu libur), 3m : 1m (tiga bulan kerja satu bulan libur). Day off yang dipakai di sini adalah 3w : 1w.

3) Agresi militer Belanda kedua terjadi pada tahun 19 Desember 1948. Detilnya tidak perlu ya, soalnya setiap orang pasti sudah belajar di sekolah :3 #eh

4) Kebaya yang menjadi referensi adalah kebaya yang ada di website 2. bp. blogspot -NaOvLaZ8CUI /VAJZuyOtd4I /AAAAAAAABDA /g6iJ7JdpGko /s1600 /kebaya% 2Bmodern% 2Bsimple %

5) Kilometer enam itu sebenarnya istilah yang sering digunakan oleh warga Balikpapan untuk menunjukkan berapa jauh jalan Soekarno Hatta yang telah ditempuh dari titik nol (nol kilometer) yang berada di Rapak.

6) Mijn chrysan = my krisan = Seruniku

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N:

Heylooo Fandom Hetalia. Maaf niubi datang dengan fanfic abal ini. Terima kasih pada qaqa Yumna yang menyeretku untuk masuk Fandom ini setelah kebanyakan baca fanfic Nesia miliknya. Nama Lars pinjem dari kak Yumna dan Seruni itu nama buatan sendiri. Kenapa Engineer (yang tidak terlalu kentara terlihat)? Karena yang nulis kuliah di jurusan Petroleum Engineer dan gak punya ide lain, jadilah ini.

Dan bedewe,

Enak makan soto banjar nih dingin-dingin. #HOI #POKUS

**Smeileng**

**03/02/2015**


End file.
